Actions speak louder than words
by Nanannacyy
Summary: He was a man of action, never the type for words. Action was the only way he knew how to express his anguish to her. Hitsuhina Rated T for smutt.


He had always been a man of action.

Toushiro Hitsugaya was never the type for words. If something displeased him then a frown would appear, satisfaction came in a from of a curt nod, and if even rare at times a smirk would come up in amusement. The way his face contorted along with the piercing look of his eyes were enough to show what he was feeling.

But imagining him in a situation where all those facial expressions weren't enough to express the anguish he was feeling. The pain in his chest that refused to crease. Ever so growing as he watched another_ man_ not him, touched his beloved childhood's hand.

It was merely a friendly gesture of handing papers over with the slightly brushing but as far as Toushiro knew it was more. It looked so initiating from afar. From the secret view both were unknown to, his reiatsu concealed perfectly thanks to the fact he was a captain, he watched the two.

He had been on his way to visit Momo, checking up on her once in a while when he had time ever since she had gotten better from that fateful waking of her's.

Now he was watching the man retreating his hand much to Toushiro's pleasure but it immediately went away just as fast as it came when he saw his hand coming back into distance, but this time it was reaching for Momo's soft flushed cheeks.

Toushiro couldn't take it from then, he would not let filthy hands dirtied his Momo.

Shunpoing down in a instant before eyes could even follow he grabbed the man's hand in mid air and glared hard at him. He heard the faint gasp escaping from a pair of plush pink lips behind him. He didn't mind.

His attention was all the tramp before him who was shaking badly with his legs quivering looking like they would give out any moment.

"You done your job, you may leave." Toushiro said in a cold voice, his released his death grip allowing the man to stumble back and cower away barely hearing the reply,"Y-yes Sir!"

Turing around with a scowl he met the pouting face of his childhood friend. She had that look whenever she was ready to scold him for his actions, right now was no exception.

"Mou, shiro-chan! You didn't have to be so mean! He was just doing his job!" She exclaimed trying to protect the man earlier.

It only made Toushiro angry. Had she not notice the pain in his eyes when he came down? The anguish? No she knew better...but still...must he spell it out every time? Just like reminding her of his title?

Momo sighed, she understood her childhood's feelings, his overprotective side, but still there are times when he does go overboard much to the displeasure of her's. Like right now. But knowing her friend all these years, she had accepted it over time being grateful to it in times of trouble. There was never a moment where she didn't see the 'ten' on a captain's cloak blocking her vision in front of her when her life was at stake.

"Gomen Shiro-chan." She apologized softly walking closely towards him where only a inch of space was between the two. " I know your just trying to protect me..." She lean in and closed the gap in a warm embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck in a possessive way fully aware of the hands snaking around her waist.

"...But i can take care of myself." She breathe into his neck, he felt him snuggle closer towards her.

"I know, but it hurts. It hurts when i see another man touching you in any way."

Momo close her eyes, she rest her head against Toushiro's comforting broad shoulders listening to his steady heartbeat, while enjoying the soft kisses on her nape. She didn't know how to respond, this wasn't the first time this situation had came up. It was almost countless if Momo tried to recall.

All to secure his doubts was love making. But Momo knew it could only be temporary before they would arise again. It wasn't her fault that her division was mainly full if guys, and simple gestures all a sudden become initiate, how is she suppose to deal with that?

Sighing again she raised her head to look into the emerld orbs of her childhood friend who is has been known as her _lover, _she went on her tipy-toes to whisper in the shell of his ear," Then what do you want me to do?"

Hitsugaya relaxed against the soothing voice of Momo's in his ear, taking in the tingling feeling it left, he stayed quiet. As much as he wanted to slaughter every man in her division and claim they were attacked by hollows when Yamamoto Genryusai demanded what the hell happened, he knew it was futile.

Even if it was one in a million chance he accepted that excuses, re-cruits would be a problem. It would be a never ending cycle. He couldn't oliberate the whole male species just to claim Momo as his and _only_ him forever. It was tempting, but no.

He stared at the brown full of life compared to what they could be for what god forbade orbs he cradle Momo's head before crushing her lips in a full passionate kiss, tearing his tongue from his own caven and into hers, playfully moving it around, provoking her very own tongue into a all out french kiss.

He felt her sigh in content and felt all the anguish earlier slowly dissolve, he knew the process, but in the end it never failed to relax him in the end with pleasure.

Backing her up against the wall forcefully but gently he left her now swollen lips to her slender nape to presses wet kisses everywhere. He trailed his lips over her skin lightly enjoying the shivers it gave before he found the perfect spot. The area around the meeting of the collar bone and the neck, he bent his lips down and nipped her, hearing the half gasp and half moan escaping into the open. They were in the middle of the fifth division hallway, it would be bad if someone caught their naughty actions, but first he had something it mind.

A hickey. It made perfect sense to the solution of his problem. He couldn't be around her forever, he had his own duties to do so watching over her 24/7 was not an option, then he had to do something to keep the persistent love-sick stalkers away from her, and a hickey would do. It could show ownership over her, and those who dare to testify would play the consqences.

Putting the plan into action he opened his mouth ready to bite exactly like a vampire, sneaking a peak at the dazed Momo, her lust filled eyes that aroused him even more he bite down. A loud moan echoed in the hallway. Swirling his tongue on the bruised purple area getting mewls in reply he smirked, he felt masculine pride.

Now that his ownership had been claimed over her, it was time to claim her _body_. Scoping her up easily due to height difference and power he shunpo away. Steppin swifting and slyly masking his reiastu again before he stopped at the door of his bedroom. He looked down at the girl in his hands. He smirk at her dazzled expression, he could already see it. The pleasured face of her's screaming out, begging for more, he was really gonna have a boner before it even started.

Opening the door in a flash, it shut. Moments like these will be savored greatly by Toushiro, for he knows, within the walls, she is _his_.

* * *

**a/n;** so did you like it? :) i wanted to write this since i hadn't done much for hitsuhina in a while and also this was inspired by other lemon fiction for these two, i had the urge to fuel my passion for them haha so please review, it'll be greatly appreciated ;D along with constructive criticism!

**p.s.**Sorry for those who looked forward to a lemon...haha i don't think i'm up for that stuff yet xD i just hope the smutt wasn't to crappy ;3


End file.
